A Cherry Red Scarf and a Crimson Sky
by krisknowsthis
Summary: What happens to Liesel's mother at the beginning of the Book Thief? And why did Liesel end up at Himmel Street? Read this story to find the answers.


**_I actually wrote this for a Literature project, and I thought I would share it with you all. Enjoy this short story!_**

* * *

"Go, _now_!"

The words echoed through Liesel's innermost soul.

Sister Hildegard whispered again, "They're coming any minute."

Paula Meminger's face peered out of the heavily curtained window and turned toward the elderly nun who had taken great care of her family.

"Take this," Sister Hildegard whispered, handing Paula Meminger a cherry red scarf. "Your children already have a scarf. You'll die of cold if you don't wear one."

She gave Sister Hildegard a long hug, "Pray for us, will you?"

Sister Hildegard nodded as crystal clear tears clouded her old, grey eyes, "We will keep you in our prayers. _Bitte geh_. Please go."

Paula Meminger's hands were shaking as she clutched nine-year-old Liesel in her right hand, and six-year-old Werner in her left hand.

Without another thought, Paula and her two children left the small abbey and headed to the train station. At two in the morning, a blanket of darkness surrounded Paula Meminger and her two children as they fled for their lives.

I clearly remember that the sky was red – an unusual crimson red that morning…

* * *

The train was as loud as thunder as it left for Munich. Before the day was over, I took one small, malnourished soul. His funeral resulted in grief, but most importantly, the discovery of one small, black book.

 ****A SMALL FACT ABOUT THE**

 **SMALL, BLACK BOOK: ****

 **Although Liesel did not know how to read at that time,**

 **that book would one day save her life.**

As the train arrived in Munich, Paula Meminger and her daughter waited for a lady to take Liesel to Molching, a small town beyond the outskirts of Munich. After thirty minutes of waiting, an old lady limped towards them.

"Are you Paula Meminger?" she asked, looking down at Paula, then at a red notebook, then back at Paula. Her voice was like the whistle of birds, and Liesel couldn't help but to look up from the black book she was looking at.

Paula stood up wearily and adjusted her cherry red scarf around her neck, " _Ja_ , I'm Paula Meminger," she whispered. " _Und wie heißen Sie?_ What is your name?"

The old lady extended a warm hand, "My name is Frau Heinrich. I've come here to discuss something with you."

Paula nodded and escorted Frau Heinrich to the very back of the train station.

Frau Heinrich pulled Paula aside, "I was told that you had two children: one girl and one boy. What happened to the boy?" she inquired.

Paula hesitated, and turned to Liesel who stood silently, clutching the charcoal-colored book.

"He died on the way," Paula muttered.

Frau Heinrich patted her on the shoulder, her eyes brimming with sympathy, " _Es tut mir Leid._ I'm so sorry."

Paula shook her head, holding back tears, "There's no need to say sorry. I have to go now; they'll come for me at any minute."

Frau Heinrich shook her head in understanding, "Don't worry about Liesel. Her foster parents, Hans and Rosa Huberman, will take good care of her."

Paula nodded and quickly grabbed her two suitcases lying on the ground.

"You can go now," she murmured to Frau Heinrich, turning back to the train station.

Frau Heinrich grabbed Paula's arm, "Are you not going to say a final goodbye to your daughter?"

Paula shook her head fiercely, "I cannot. Every time I look at her, I cannot help but feel disappointed in myself. She does not deserve what she is going through right now. If I say goodbye, I will not be able to bear the pain."

Frau Heinrich nodded, "I understand. I'll take her now."

"Yes," Paula Meminger said, "You should go now."

Frau Heinrich turned to Liesel and touched her shoulder. "It's time to go."

To her dismay, Liesel wouldn't move with her. Instead, she ran toward her mother who was walking back to the train station.

"Mama?" she whispered, touching her elbow.

Paula Meminger smelled of cigarettes, perfume, and regret. Without turning back, she ran back to the train station.

 ****A SMALL FACT ABOUT PAULA MEMINGER'S FUTURE: ****

 **Her limp body would be found hanging from a cherry red scarf**

 **in a small bedroom.**


End file.
